


Никакой не секрет

by bitter_zephyr



Series: Никакой не секрет [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Никакой не секрет<br/><b>Оригинал:</b> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/415125">Not Really a Secret</a><br/><b>Автор:</b> elirwen<br/><b>Переводчик:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Разрешение на перевод:</b> получено<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романс, флафф, модерн АУ<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> мпрег<br/><b>Примечание:</b> первый драббл из серии «Никакой не секрет»<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Мерлин падает в обморок, Артур переживает, а Утер знает причину, хотя никто ему не говорил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никакой не секрет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Really a Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415125) by [elirwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen). 



Сначала Мерлин был в лифте, стоял позади Артура и слушал, как Утер перечисляет длинный список дел, которыми должен был заняться Артур. У Мерлина немного кружилась голова, и ему ужасно хотелось выйти на свежий воздух.  
А потом вдруг он уже просыпался, совершенно не помня, чтобы вообще ложился спать, в то время как кто-то касался его щеки. Он понял, что это Артур, и что он что-то ему говорит. Еще пара мгновений, и слова наконец начали обретать смысл.  
– Мерлин, давай же, просыпайся, идиот, – говорил Артур.  
Мерлин заставил себя открыть глаза и несколько раз моргнул, проясняя изображение.  
– Что? – выдавил из себя он, осматриваясь по сторонам.  
Он находился в кабинете Утера и лежал на белом кожаном диване – том самом, на который ему раньше никогда даже не предлагали присесть, – а Утер наблюдал за ним, стоя у своего рабочего стола.  
– Ты потерял сознание и ударился головой, – произнёс Артур, и Мерлин заметил беспокойство в его глазах.  
– О. – Мерлин поднёс руку к голове и нащупал шишку с левой стороны.  
– Ты должен был сказать, что плохо себя чувствуешь.  
– Я не знал, что потеряю сознание, – ответил Мерлин и попытался сесть, но Артур не позволил ему.  
– Я отвезу тебя к твоему врачу. – Он потянулся за телефоном.  
– Не нужно, – возразил Мерлин, прекрасно зная, что у Артура сегодня запланировано ещё три встречи.  
– Очень даже нужно, – проговорил Утер, удивив этим и Мерлина, и Артура. – Кровная линия Пендрагонов может быть в опасности.  
– Ты ему сказал? – тихо спросил Мерлин, но Артур всё так же смотрел на своего отца.  
– Значит, это правда, – заключил Утер с довольной улыбкой.  
– Но… как ты узнал? – В голосе Артура слышалось явное потрясение.  
– В последнее время ты был очень рассеянным, наблюдал за каждым шагом Мерлина. Я подумал, это потому, что он болеет, учитывая все внезапные отлучки во время встреч, но потом я увидел вас через незакрытую дверь в твоем кабинете перед встречей с Баярдом, и всё встало на свои места.  
Мерлин помнил этот момент – Артур гладил его живот, шепча обещания ему на ухо. Подняв взгляд на Артура и увидев такое мягкое выражение на его лице, он понял, что тот тоже помнил.  
– Это напомнило мне об Игрейн, – произнёс Утер, и Артур резко поднял голову при упоминании матери.  
Но Утер не стал продолжать, погрузившись в свои воспоминания.  
– Ты должен знать ещё кое-что, – сказал Артур, переплетая свои пальцы с Мерлином. – Мы помолвлены.  
– Вы уже должны быть женаты, но для начала сойдёт, – ответил Утер своим привычным строгим тоном, и все переживания Артура испарились – вот так просто, в одно мгновение.  
– Какой день мне освободить для церемонии? – спросил Утер, и Артур посмотрел на Мерлина в поисках ответа, которого они оба не знали.  
– У вас ещё не назначена дата свадьбы? – Утер был в полном недоумении. – Я звоню Моргане. Уверен, она с радостью поможет.  
– Мы думали просто устроить небольшую церемонию… – Артур попытался отвратить неизбежное.  
– Глупости. Ты Пендрагон, – отчеканил Утер, как будто это всё объясняло. – А теперь отвези своего жениха к врачу, я займусь твоими встречами. – Разговор был однозначно закончен.  
Следующие несколько минут оба Пендрагона делали телефонные звонки, а Мерлин лежал на диване, наслаждаясь мягкими подушками и неосознанными поглаживаниями Артура по своей руке.  
– Так, нам повезло. Один из пациентов отменил свой приём, поэтому для нас освободилось время через час, – сказал Артур, помогая Мерлину сесть.  
А затем подхватил его одной рукой под колени, а другой обхватил за плечи.  
– Что ты делаешь? – настороженно спросил Мерлин.  
– Мне кажется, это довольно очевидно. Я несу тебя в машину, – ответил Артур, поднимая Мерлина.  
– Опусти меня. Я тебе не девушка, – возмутился Мерлин.  
– Точно не девушка, но я всё равно тебя отнесу, – довольно ухмыльнулся Артур.  
– Задница, – пробурчал Мерлин ему на ухо, но больше не попытался выпутаться из его объятий.  
Пендрагоны молча попрощались друг с другом, при этом Утер смотрел на них с улыбкой и, кажется, даже немного нежно, а затем Артур унес Мерлина наружу.  
Мерлин обнял его обеими руками за шею, потому что в общем-то ничего не имел против объятий Артура. Но всё же он надеялся, что по дороге к машине они никого не встретят.


End file.
